The Past Reborn
by KimberlySan
Summary: The romance kicks in in the later chapters. AU fic! the first chapter only has Trowa and my own characters! So please just wait for more! ^^;


Note: Oh geze.. not much to say about the first chapter but its a little strange. Don't worry, you'll find out who thses people are that are with Trowa. Remeber.. its a AU fic.. Anything can happen... *tries to make the reader bug out...* woowoowoowoo! *ahem* Just read then review please.. arigato!  
  
  
  
Shidou, Kara and all my other characters belong to me!  
  
The Gundam boys belong to rich japanese guys! ^.^;;  
  
  
  
The Past Reborn  
  
By :Kimmy-Sama  
  
  
  
-Chapter One-  
  
  
  
Rain was something that Mrs. Kara Barton didn't like to much. But then, who did enjoy the rough winds and nasty driving conditions it produced? Yet, there she was. Sitting in the pasenger seat of her small car, her husband trying his best to see though the glass in front of them both. She had beged him to drive, she was deathly afraid she would get into a car accident in the weather outside. More than anything, she wanted to be back at her nice comforatble, warm, home. Sipping a hot mug of green tea and typing a bit more on her computer.  
  
Finally the car came to a stop in front of a small building, the home of the woman whom she had an apointment with. Sighing, Kara pulled the visor on the top down and took a look at herself, running a hand lazily through her short raven hair. "Perhaps we should just come back another time. I look awful and its not like I need anymore ideas for stories." Her eyes turned toward the man in the driver's seat. "I am in the middle of one right now."  
  
"But we're already here, and," The warm smile on his face seemed to loose its comfort. "its been a while sense I have seen her."  
  
"Oh yes, I do recall having to hear about Mrs. Shidou." With a agrivated movement, the visor went up with a small thud. "Really Trowa, why don't you just tell me what happened years ago, instead of having to hear it from her?"  
  
Getting a little agrivated, Trowa looked forward and shook his head. "I really don't like talking about it. None of us do. But Shidou wanted me so desparetly to get you to come down to hear her talk.. I think it will be best. She was the one who was most hurt in this whole ordeal."  
  
"But why me?" Kara found her husband's sudden depressed state a little nerving. "Why does she want to talk to a petty romance writer?"  
  
Trowa found himself gripping the steering wheel handle a little to tight, and he quickly let it go. "You'll find out, Kara." Trying to put on a smile, he looked back at her. "Shall we go?"  
  
Soon the pair were standing in front of the two huge wooden doors, a little wet from the rain. Kara shivered slightly as her husband knocked on the wood, then crossed his arms. "Won't be surprised if it starts snowing."  
  
"Your telling me. Is s-s-she home or not?" Trowa smiled down at her chattering teeth, finding it very amusing. But the glare she shot at him made him quickly stop smiling, and simply wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"She's home. Just wait."  
  
Within a few seconds after he spoke, one of the doors opened and a short woman inside quickly moved to let them in, muttering; "Come in! Come in!" Kara was surprised to be hit with a very warm gush of air, instantly making her feel much warmer and settled. After the door closed, there was a small laugh, and Kara saw her husband beging huged by a woman shorter than her. Trowa was a fairly tall man, and had to bend a little to hug her back.  
  
"Oh Trowa! Its been so long! It was so good hearing your voice on the phone! Look at you! So much older, yet I'm no one to talk!!"  
  
"Shidou, you havn't changed at all! I do recal you being taller though."  
  
Exchanging laughs, Trowa took a step back and continued to smile at the woman in front of him. Then he looked over at his wife, and took her hand. "This is Kara, remeber me telling you about her?"  
  
"Oh yes!" Shidou finally looked at Kara with a incredably inviting smile. "Its so nice to meet you, Kara. I was surpried when Trowa told me you were a writer! I'm sure we'll have lots to talk about."  
  
Kara smiled in return and replyed with a simple thank you and a nod. She was to busy looking this new woman over, the one whom Trowa seemed to know very well. Kara had to admit she was pretty, with a very small pettie body and the most logest hair Kara had ever seen. It was a uniqe color, almost purple, and put back in a very long braid.  
  
"Why don't you two come on in the living room? I'll grab us some tea. There's a fire going to make yourself at home!" And then she left into another room. Kara noted how dark the house looked, but it was so warm at the same time. Her eyes looked up at Trowa, who was starting to walk towards a room with light coming from inside.  
  
As Kara stepped in the living room, she slipped her jacket off of her shoulders. The room was rather large, and didn't have much decorations. Just a couch, loveseat, and one huge armchair next to the huge fireplace. Walking around, Kara spotted a few books on the coffee table, and looked a bit closer, and saw that all of them were her works.  
  
"So, she reads my books." A small smile came to her lips and she looked up at Trowa, who now had his jacket off as well. "Should I autograph them?"  
  
"You just want to act famous." He grabbed the jacket that was flung at him and laughed. "I'm kidding!"  
  
Shaking her head, Kara went to the armchair. It looked old and worn in, and she traced her finger on the hard leather. The brown color was still incredible however, and it seemed to be a very comfortable peice of furnature.  
  
"That old thing. He never let me get rid of it." Another voice joined the room. Both Kara and Trowa looked over at Shidou who was carrying in a small tray of three mugs. Kara made her way to the loveseat next to Trowa and sat down.  
  
"Who didn't?"  
  
Shidou's soft eyes went a little distant. "My husband."  
  
Trowa silently picked up his tea and took a sip, before looking over at the chair also. Kara simply held the mug in her hand. "Is he not home at the moment?"  
  
A crackle of the logs in the fire was the only sound to be heard. Shidou looked downcast and Kara suddenly relised what she did. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't-"  
  
"Don't be Kara, please." Shidou's voice seemed to crack slightly as she spoke, then looked back up with glising eyes. "Its what I wanted to talk to you about tonight. About my husband."  
  
Nodding, Kara noticed that Trowa still had not looked away from the chair near the fire. Never had she seen him act like this.  
  
"When ever your ready, Shidou." Kara said softly, feeling very caring toward the woman across from her.  
  
"Very well." Taking in a huge breath, Shidou began to talk low, as if any higher she would burst into tears. "This took place years ago, when I first met Trowa. Back then, he had a few friends whom he introduced me to. One of them.. was Duo Maxwell..."  
  
  
  
-End Chapter One-  
  
  
  
More to come soon! 


End file.
